Fairy Tail Festival
by ooORinnehOoo
Summary: Welp, I suck at title names for my one-shots. Quick summary. Its beauty pageant time at a Fairy Tail Festival! Somehow, Natsu got forced to be a judge when Happy ditches him for Charle and Lily. A/N if you do offer me ideas for a long or short story please note it does not have to be NaLu. I just want some ideas. :) Also if you want to do a different anime: PM me.


I guess I am a better author than I thought, so here is another story. It will NaLu again with minor couple fans seem to love, plus a few I like. On to the story!

I do not own Fairy Tail!  
-

Natsu's P.O.V

Once again tell me why I am here holding HER bottle while she has the time of her life fighting?! Right then and there it hit me—literally. I pushed the heavy armored guy off as he mumbled, "What a body!" and stuff related to her body. Man, Ezra is a scary drunk. Hell, she's scary regardless. Not even one person has come close to beating her. Well, no one except Jellal. They had to end it at a draw, then the two drunk love birds went Mavis-knows-where.

"Hey Gray!" I shouted over to ice brain.

"What flame face?!"

"Catch!" I suddenly threw Ezra's drink at him to which his first response was to freeze it, perfect. "Ezra, look what Gray did to your bottle of sake!" I darted out of there quick and the last words I heard were,

"Don't hurt Juvia's Gray-sama!" And many cries for help from Gray and his last remark which was a nasty threat to me, but I didn't quite catch that~. Hehe.

I walked around the festival and looked at the stands. To bad Happy is with Charle and Lily. I can't have his company all the time I guess.

"Natsu!"

I turned around to a familiar voice, saving me from my loneliness, "Lisanna!"

"Where's Happy?" She smiled.

I glared at the ground, "Ditched me for a girl. Pfft. Who needs him anyway?" I smiled, "We can hang out now!"

She looked at me disappointedly, "Sorry Natsu, I am helping out Mira-nee with the festival."

"Maybe I can help?!"

"Okay!"

We walked to some beauty pageant thing, the winner gets 100,000 jewels if they win. I had to help judge. Lisanna thought it was a perfect job for me because I'm not as easy to please. I have to disagree, if a lady feeds me I am pretty satisfied.

"Hey Natsu, what are you doing here?" My head shot up to find Lucy waving at me. I knew I wouldn't be alone all night!

"I am a judge here! What about you, Luce?"

"I'm low on money for my apartment...so I guess I have no other option for quick money." I smirked at the last remark.

"Quick money, eh?" I snickered.

"Ah, don't be so perverted, Baka!"

"It's all my hormones they need a woman!" I slowly walked up to her playfully smirking as I rubbed her shoulders making her blush.

"N-Natsu you can be a real perv sometimes!" She yelled blushing furiously.

"Natsu! Don't tamper with the models!" Lisanna yelled playfully as she took Lucy away.

I sighed. "Welp. This should be fun."

"Welcome everyone to Fairy Tail's Female Wizard Beauty Pageant!" Mira smiled, "The rules are simple! For the girls modeling, they must Fairy Tail wizards and they must play fairly. As for the audience, enjoy and no booing! The judges will decide the final winner! First theme child hood memory!"

Wendy was the first contestant, she dressed in a white dragon outfit and showed off her slayer magic. She deserved ten points. Next was Ezra, I was deciding if i should deduct a secret 3 points for beating me up earlier for no reason, but she got a 9 from me with deducting anything. A bunch of other came on I gave them fives and some eights. Lucy was dressed like her doll Mitchelle, it was kinda cute I have to admit. I gave her a ten.

Round two was swimwear, as usual. Ezra was a clear winner. Even, I have to admit that black bikini is pretty hot. Round three was a little unusual, but then again it was kinda not unusual. It was fantasy. Wendy wore a Neko Lolita outfit, I gave her 8 points. Ezra wore her nurse outfit, I have her a 7; it was hot and all, but her nursing skills suck and scare the shit out if me. My heart leaped a bit when Lucy came out. She was wearing a black tube top, black shorts, her whip, and black combat boots. Plus her hair was down, and teased a bit, with glasses keeping her hair out of her face. She was hot. I blushed at the very glimpse of her body. Obviously she was some type of cop or bodyguard, maybe even some tamer. I gave her 10 points, if I could I would give her more. It was like I was tranced in her beauty. I blushed more as I felt my heart beat faster. 'What is this feeling?' I thought, but I was suddenly back in reality as they announced the winner.

"Congratulations Ms...Ezra Scarlet!" Mira cheered.

After the festival I caught up with Lucy to tell her of how much of a great job she did. She looked a bit disappointed, but every girl did except the girls who just wanted to have fun like Wendy.

"Hey Luce! You were awesome out there!"

She smiled sadly, " Yeah, but how am I going to pay this months rent? I'll have to give half and pay her off later."

"Don't worry! We are a team right?! We help each other out! I will pay the other half." I gave her my prize winning toothy smile.

"Really? I can't accept that. But thanks anyway Natsu."

"I insist."

"But...I can't just take your money."

"Oh it won't be free. I have a payment plan. So don't worry."

Lucy just smiled at me, "Thanks."

"How about we get started on this payment. Cook for me?"

She laughed and walked me to her apartment.

~Time Skip~

Normal P.O.V

"Wow, Luce! I'm full, thanks for the delicious food!" Natsu smiled.

"You're welcome." Lucy lightly blushed.

"Now about that payment..." Natsu pinned her to the wall, "I will take it now."

Lucy blushed, she was speechless. 'Oh my Mavis ! What do I do?! I guess just go with it?!' Before she could decide Natsu kisses her lips gently, and looked away backing up.

"You look...uncomfortable. I am sorry. I thought you might feel the same–" he was cut off by Lucy's lips. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and when she parted them, he ferociously found his way in her mouth. There tongues fought as Natsu picked up Lucy and placed on her bed still kissing her. He started to drift from her lips to her neck, nibbling her soft pale skin. Sucking on it marking his territory. Lucy gently pushed him away when he started to kiss her collarbone.

"I think we should...well I don't want to make hasty decisions. I prefer to wait." She looked worried, she feared he may not like her after that. Or he only want a one night stand and she made their beautiful friendship awkward.

Natsu smiled which seemed to relieve any worry, "It's okay Luce, I will always wait for you."

There was an another awkward silence before Lucy finally said, "So are we...um..."

Natsu laughed at her cute embarrassment. Her blush only made him blush, his stomach filled with "dragonflies" at her touch, "I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend, Lucy."

Lucy smiled and blushed then giggled with him as she pulled back on her bed for another heated kiss.

-  
How was it? Any requests I can do? I need a little inspiration for a longer story or a cute one shot. Thank you ! RnR please!


End file.
